The invention relates generally to printing machinery and more specifically to a delivery device comprising at least one conveyor belt defining a conveying plane arranged under a fan wheel to receive products from the fan wheel more especially in the form of an overlapping stream.
Known arrangements of this sort are designed to deposit the products onto the conveyor belt moving through under the fan wheel. In this case there is then the danger that the products may slide on the conveyor belt and become disordered, an effect that is more particularly caused by an air cushion formed under the products as they are deposited on the belt. The consequence is that the products will not assume the desired position on the conveyor belt and instead will be displaced in the direction of delivery and transversely thereto. Such irregular alignment athwart the delivery direction may admittedly be corrected by lateral plungers, but devices of this kind make a sizeable additon to costs. It is not possible to correct the irregularities in the direction of delivery, that is to say the overlap of the products or the spacing of the overlapping edges later. Exactly regular spacing of the overlapping products is however often required in order to ensure trouble-free operation of product processing devices supplied by the conveyor belt. Therefore, attempts have been made to use moving abutments to produce regular spacing of the overlapping products, but devices of this sort are again very complex and quite apart from such complexity there is a tendency for the spacing of the overlapping products to be disturbed by the lateral plungers.